The Time Traveler's Pig/Gallery
Screencaps Cold Open S1e9 the mystery fair.png S1e9 dipper falls down.png S1e9 grunkle stan.png S1e9 stan and soos.png S1E9 Stan in the toolbox.PNG S1e9 blandin reporting.PNG S1e9 forest ref.png S1e9 lake ref.png S1e9 camo suit.gif Mabel meets Waddles S1e9 Hank is on the far right.png S1e9 covering ears.PNG S1e9 man eating pretzel.png s1e9 mystery dogs.png S1e9 wendy and dipper.png S1e9_delicious.png S1e9 mabel with cotton candy.png S1E9 Dipper happy.PNG s1e9 mabels always right.png S1e9 robbie.png S1e9_tight_jeans.png S1e9 Robbie.png S1e9 mabel surprised.png S1e9 pig flier.png S1e9 mabel running.png S1e9_win_a_pig.png S1e9 pigs.png S1e9_waddles_in_pen.png S1e9 waddles in the win a pig pen.png S1e9 mabel sees waddles.png S1e9_mabel_squee.png s1e9 look girls.png S1e9 pacifica.png S1e9_mabel_holding_waddles.png S1e9 mabel wins pig.png S1e9_knife_and_fork.png S1e9 Mabel stares at Waddles.png S1E9 Mabel guessing Waddles' wheight.PNG S1E9 Mabel angrily looking.PNG Dipper and Wendy S1e9 Hank talking to his wife.png S1e9 throwing game.png S1e9 unknown species.png S1e9 wendy thumbs up.png S1e9 dipper throws.png S1e9 does it look swollen.png S1E9 Dipper freaking out.PNG S1e9 Hank's lower body.png S1e9 MuGucket Son and others.jpg S1e9 dipper and blandin meeting.PNG S1e9 robbie with snow cone.png S1e9_wendy_accepts_robbie.png S1e9_dipper_different.png S1e9 dipper suprised.png S1e9 corndog tunnel.png Blendin Blandin's time machine S1e9 mystery fair.png S1e9 depressed dipper.png S1e9 Doctor Waddles.png S1e9 mabel and dr waddles.png S1e9_twins_confronting_blandin.png S1e9_blandin_camo.png S1e9 baby wipe.png S1e9_dipper_wants_to_use_time_machine.png S1e9 blandin time traveling.PNG S1e9_blandin_fire.png S1e9_blendin_id_card.png S1e9 soos and blendin.png S1e9 blendin having fun.png S1e9 Dino ref.png S1e9_watch_malfunction.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 9.40.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 9.39.41 PM.png S1E9 Dipper angrily pointing.PNG S1e9 blendin.png S1E9 Mabel pointing at Blendin.PNG S1E9 encountering Blendin.PNG S1E9 I think he's just crazy.PNG S1e9 costume store.png S1E9 Dipper pointing.PNG S1E9 Dipper and Mabel looking at each other.PNG Stolen time machine S1e9 porch.png S1e9 stole time machine.png S1e9 mabel loves waddles.png S1e9 Mabel with Waddles.jpg S1E9 Dipper ready to travel back.PNG S1E9 Dipper putting arms in air.PNG S1E9 Dipper explaining.PNG S1e9 Mabel kisses Waddles.png S1e9_twins_arrive_in_past.png S1e9 travel back first.png S1e9 waddles runs away.png S1e9 soos about to eat sandwich.png S1e9 guy throwing baseball.png S1e9 Toby on ferris wheel.png S1e9_sun_backwards.png S1e9 Hank at a game.png S1E9 Dipper and Mabel happy.PNG S1e9_torch.png S1E9 Take two.PNG S1e9_ball_bounce.png S1E9 Dipper looking very shocked.PNG S1e9_deja_vu.png s1e9 not again.png S1E9 Dipper thinking.PNG S1e9_mabel_holding_waddles_cheeks.png S1e9_second_time_travel_twins.png S1E9 Dipper lost again.PNG Off-model Mabel.jpg Try and try again S1e9 robbie comes again.png S1e9 photo fun.png S1e9 mabel waddles picture 1.png S1e9 mabel waddles picture 2.png S1e9 mabel waddles picture 3.png S1e9_dipper_and_wendy_switch_places.png S1e9 waddles eating pizza.png S1e9 how bad do you want it.png S1e9 more than anything.png S1e9_wendy_balls_in_face.png S1e9 cops at the fair.png S1e9 Manly Dan son with Shmipper.jpg S1e9 ferris wheel ride.png S1e9 dipper doing math.png S1e9 waddles sweater.png S1e9_mabel_missing_variable.png Dipper wins; Mabel loses S1e9 pizza guy.png s1e9 happy robbie.png S1e9 wendy wins stuffed animal.png S1e9_dipper_behind_wendy.png S1e9 robbie jealous.png S1e9_mabel_thumbs_up.png S1e9 pacifica takes waddles.png S1e9_pacifica_drags_waddles.png S1e9 mabel freaks out.png s1e9 the tunnel of love.png S1e9_dipper_wendy_tunnel_of_love.png S1e9 mabel still screaming.png S1e9 cant mess this up.png S1e9 fighting for the time machine.png S1e9 time goes back.png S1E9 Mabel lost Waddles and now looking sad.PNG S1E9 Dipper looking sad while talking to Mabel.PNG S1E9 Dipper looking around.PNG S1E9 Dipper getting the ball in the hat.PNG S1E9 Wendy with the duck-panda.PNG S1E9 Will Dipper win.PNG S1E9 We have a winner.PNG Travel.PNG When are we? S1e9 when are we.png S1e9 falling down a cliff.png S1e9 fell down.png S1e9 pioneers on trail.PNG S1e9 horseman.PNG S1e9 who wants dysentery.PNG S1e9 fertilia's husband.PNG S1e9 messing with past.png S1e9_metal_teeth.png S1e9 messing with past.png S1e9 dinosaur.png s1e9 freedom fighters.png s1e9 laser gun.png S1e9 future time baby.png S1e9 character goof.jpg S1e9 fishing season.png S1e9 wax stan.png S1e9 gnome monster.png S1e9 Mabel sees gnomes.png S1e9 time machine freezing.png S1e9_mabel_dipper_time_machine_overheating.png S1e9 young stan.PNG S1e9 going back to my favorite episode.png Dipper's decision S1e9_portapotty.png S1e9_best_present.png S1e9 waddles hates pacifica.png S1e9 mabel needs it.png S1e9_mabel_crying.png S1e9_one_day_later.png S1e9 depressed mabel.png S1e9 sad mabel.png S1e9_you_lost_me.png S1e9 mabel happy.png S1e9_bear_hug.png S1e9 Mabel hugging Dipper 2.png S1e9_waddles_on_back.png S1e9_time_police.png S1e9 lolph.png S1e9 dundgren.png S1e9 blandin caught.png S1e9_lolph_and_dundgren.png S1e9_stun_dunked.png s1e9 dipper eating freezy cone.png s1e9 dipper and mabel eating.png S1e9_robbie_and_wendy_apple.png s1e9 mabe's brain hurts.png S1e9_hot_water.png S1e9 pacifica chicken.png S1e9 Mabel Petting Waddles.png S1e9_that'll_do_pig.png Credits s1e9 time squad.png s1e9 blendin begging.png S1e9 time baby.png S1e9 gnome giant.png S1e9 gnome camoe.png Video Gravity Falls - The Time Traveler's Pig - Preview Time Traveler's Pig - Clip - Gravity Falls - Disney Channel Official The Time Traveler's Pig animatic - Dipper Wins Girl Miscellaneous Tunnel of love ink.jpg Pig & dunk tank INK.jpg Ferris wheel ink.jpg Carnival thumbs 2a.jpg Carnival thumbs 1a.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Andy Gonsalves props13.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries